Ernie Ghost
Ernie Ghost was Johnny Ghost's uncle twice removed on his Father's side. In 1840, He was "The Steampunk Ghost Hunter". He is also the middle-aged version of Billy Acachalla/Toilet Toucher. Biography Johnny Ghost came to his uncle Ernie's EB Games because he received a note from him that a ghost was haunting the game store, while Ernie's employee, EB Games Guy, annoyed everyone by saying "Woah, hey guys, welcome to EB Games". Ghost then realized that the note was not sent by Ernie, instead by some guy called Ernest Camacho. The Two later took out their guns and shoot the EB Games Guy, with Ghost accidentally killing his uncle. He then asked Golden Freddy, the genie of the animatronics, for 3 wishes. His first was to bring Ernie back. Golden Freddy does this, but Ernie dies again soon after. Ghost's second wish is to make the video game Overhyped Sellout Lens Flare Dubstep War Zombies 4 HD come out that day. Golden Freddy also does this, but a policeman arrives because making a game come out early is illegal. Ghost's last wish is that Ernie would become a ghost hunter again. Much to his delight, it happens, but the magic also kills the policeman. After letting EB Games Guy go out into the world, Ernie and Ghost realize they've made a mistake, as the employee gains unlimited power and reaches his final form. Ernie goes out after him, despite Ghost's pleads. Ghost then does a monologue, saying Ernie died fighting EB Games Guy. It is quite the opposite, as Ernie managed to contend with the entity and lead it to EB Games well. After Ghost objects to Ernies well being as it condraticted his monologue, Ernie kills his nephew. After using a nuke on EB Games Guy, Ghost, Golden Freddy and Ernie learn he's unkillable. Ghost then uses another wish, which costs him $20 (which was borrowed from Ernie.) He wishes for Golden Freddy to fix his lore, which turns Ernie into another EB Games Guy, annoying Ghost to death. Johnny Ghost and Toast teamed up with Judy Hopps to reunite her with her mother in the 16th Dimension. A box randomly turns up and kills Judy. They find Toy Bonnie, who claims to be a parent. This is later disproven. Ghost kills Toy Bonnie and also Toast and Judy in the process. Ghost says he is alone and stranded. But when Toy Chica, Nick Wilde, Toy Freddy, and Bonnie come in, he just kills them. Spooker then arrives in Puppymonkeybaby form, saying he was watching TV a second ago and that he just got teleported to that dimension. The Emochalla Siblings come to help, but Ghost kills them while Fred disposes of his dirty diaper. Ghost and Spooker continued to hold the house against FNAF and Zootopia animatronics, Fred says he knows about Toast and Judy because he was watching them on his TV, and Toy Bonnie returns and kills them both. The 2 detectives are turned into bunnies and Spooker says they are in a TV show and that Judy didn't know she was in a TV show so she called Ghost and Toast for help before Toy Bonnie kills him again. Toy Bonnie then dies of a heart attack. Ghost kills Toy Freddy and Foxy before Spooker comes back in First Order armor. He points out that there is no toilet in the house before Toast comes back and Ghost kills Spooker before being killed himself. Ernie arrives and tells the 3 to get out of his house. Ghost then realizes that after Ernie became EB Games Guy, he was sent to this house with no toilet as exile because he is the Toilet Toucher. Ernie chases them out of the house. Appearances * GOLDEN FREDDY VISITS GAMESTOP!! - Gmod Golden Freddy Mod (First appearance) * FNAF & Zootopia Gmod Mods 2 * Johnny Ghost's birthday party! (Mentioned) * Billy's Gang Roleplay! (Ermie is seen being chased by a flaming zombie along with Toilet Toucher) Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Gmod Characters Category:Acachalla Family Category:Poltergeist Hunters Category:Investigators Category:Characters who appear as more than one person Category:Bethany Frye